Reincarnations
by Lukava
Summary: The dead of the Elysium Fields knew that the two Great Prophesies were coming,and in preparation they sent out their best.8 souls,1 for the first Prophesy 7 for the second,were picked and sent to live life once more.But they did not see everything coming.
1. Prologue: Dead

**Dead**

The Fields of Elysium. It was the place where all demigods hope to go some day, and it was not an easy trip there. But even after judgment and an entrance to Elysium, they still had to bathe in the River Lethe to rid themselves of worldly troubles. But the souls in Elysium wish to remember, from time to time, what there lives once were.

For the past sixteen years that souls have not stopped remembering. Sometimes the past is hazy, blurred by the joy in Elysium that feeds the soul like wine does the body, but they still cling to memory. They simply look around and see the eight missing souls, and they remember. They remember the day that the first child of Poseidon came to Elysium. They remember when the Great Prophecy, so long ago foreseen by the Romans, was told to them by the child. How the child explained why he had died, told of it only seconds before being killed by the Lord of the Sky.

They remember the Earth awakening. They remember hearing Kronos stir. They remember hearing their plans; they listen far more carefully then any others in the Land of the Dead. They remember realizing that the Prophecy of Seven was sure to come straight after the Great Prophecy: how could they not, when so many children of Apollo were with them? How could they not when they were so deep within Gaia, the Prophetess?

How could they not worry for their family that still lived among the living? How could they not worry that Hades would be taken, and they lose what they have?

How could they not try to help their brethren? Of course they would. They would do the best they could, and remember everything as well.

They only wish that the eight they sent to reincarnate would remember as well.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting of the Dead

**If anyone would tell me any heroes from the Romans, and just the Romans, that would be great! And if anyone will be my Beta, that would also be nice. Or just tell me if I messed up something important. **

**The Meeting of the Dead**

Getting the dead all together was the hardest part. Especially since there were those from the Isles of Blest, and the ones calling the meeting had never reincarnated. Those from the Isles can visit the regular Elysium, but those from the regular Elysium could not visit the Isles. But they could yell at the top of their lungs. And that is how all of the best came to sit by the house of Abraham Lincoln, watching Julius Caser, who was standing on the roof.

"Alright, who here hasn't heard the news about the Great Prophesy?" He cried out to the mass of people. None said a thing, except for a few Civil War Confederates arguing with the Greek Theseus. "Good, good, and you all heard Kronos and Gaia? You have heard Gaia, and what she believes Hera's plan is?" The Confederates and Theseus stopped shoving each other and started up at Julius, a solemn look in their eyes. Not a single soul complained that they did not understand what Julius said. He sighed. That meant that they were so powerful that even the souls that were lost in party could feel it. Even the souls that lacked the instincts that demigods and mortals with clear eyes had could feel their presence. "If Olympus falls, so does Hades. And if Hades falls, whoever has taken over most likely will not be as fair as him. We may end up in the Fields of Punishment." With those words he, and many others, glanced at the direction of the home of the wicked. Not many in Elysium thought often of the place. Many shivered at the very thought of it.

"Not to mention, we don't really want ALL the gods to suffer." He trailed off. Many of the souls would like at least a portion of the gods to suffer. But not all. " And the mortals and demigods should not be left to suffer. They would be left in the cross-fire." Some muttering could be heard now. Agreement, for the most part. This was Elysium. Here, people cared for one another. "We are the best. We are the ones who not only lived and accomplished, but were good to others. That is what we need for the demigods of the Prophesies. We need those destined for Elysium. We need one of our own. And," here looked about to the faces in front of him. Perseus. Achilles. Jason. Napoleon. George Washington (reincarnation of Odysseus). Amelia Earhart. Rose Parks. Penelope. Heroes upon heroes. These were the people he was targeting. These were the people he needed. "what better way to ensure that people like us are in charge of our fates, then to send out our own?"

First, there was a moment of silence. Then commotion. Like the subject of making love in the Victorian age, this was a subject not spoken of in polite company until the person involved brought it up. Even then, the subject was carefully tread upon. It was a private matter. Those who choose to go were never sure if they would ever come back. To so openly discuss the matter was unconventional. Yet in the commotion, much of it was positive reinforcement of the idea. The only negativity came from those who believed it should not be spoken of, and those who refused to be the ones to go. Many stood silent, letting the plan sink in.

It had never been done, sending out dead heroes for a specific, beyond personal reasons. A voice from the back then shouted, "How many will be needed?" Turning, one could see the flickering form of George Washington, quickly turning into Odysseus and back again to George. "Because I will be one, if you will take me." Nods and agreement were heard throughout. No one could argue that some one as wise and cunning as Odysseus would be needed. "You will be a child of Athena again? You realize you cannot choose then the gender? The birth takes place to quickly." Julius asked.

"You think I don't know that? Of course I will be a child of Athena. Or Minerva. The mortals will need wisdom on their side." George, now more solid, scowled, "But how many? Will we take eight? One for each? Or will we be more careful, and send more, in case one of the eight dies young?"

"Eight? That's too many! Let's see what they knew generations are made of!" cried a women far in the back, hidden by the crowed. Another voice shot up, "No! More! Isn't obvious that each year the demigods get weaker? Have you not seen the new camps? Nothing compared to what they used to be!" "Ridicules! There is nothing wrong with them!" Voice after voice piped up their opinion, until the chaos that engulfed the crowed was more closely relatable to the Fields of Punishment then to peaceful Elysium.

"HEY! BE QUIET!" screamed Perseus. Soon there was silence. A certain amount of respect went out to the first demigod hero that no other hero received. "Maybe we should stick to eight. If one dies, that is an opportunity for others to take their place. Yet there is still enough to take all the open slots for the Prophesy." He looked around, daring anyone to argue. None did. It was not worth getting on Perseus's bad side.

Julius smiled his thankfulness to Perseus, than looked back at the others. "We need volunteers. One will have to be the next child born to the Big Three. All the others must be born around the same time, unless they are also the children of the Big Three. Then they must be younger. Other then that, you can be anything. Anyone?" There was whispers and shuffling in the crowd. This needed great consideration. Then some one stood.

At first, no one recognized him. He was mortal, a Latino by the looks. A new citizen of Elysium. Then a single flicker, and everyone understood. Argus. The builder of the _Argo_. There little disagreement. Someone skilled with their hands will be needed.

"I would like to be a son of Hephaestus or Vulcan. That would work well, I believe." Nods. This was good. A good second recruit. Argus sat quickly, looking a little shocked that he had done this. Like he needed time to let it sink in. Though the other Elysiumers had no time for that, since at that moment another figure rose. This one was not so kindly taken to.

Boos were sent out to the standing Helen of Troy. "Don't you think," cried Odysseus, in fully Greek form, "That you have caused enough?" Helen whirled around to face him. "I can cause armies to assemble by being kidnapped against my will. Think of what I can do when I WANT it to happen." There was silence for only a second before yet again argument broke lose.

"OK! OK! Ok. Listen, let's give Helen a moment to explain herself more clearly. Helen?" There was a thick silence in the air, filled with the emotion of the armies of the dead. Armies of the Greeks and Trojans included. "In my first life I had no choices. In this newer world women are given more opportunities. This time around I will have the opportunity to speak for myself. And speaking I am good at." She looked around, catching the attention of all around her. "Do you think the judges would have sent me here if they thought I had purposely caused the Trojan War? I will do good. Not to mention that if I was a convincing person as a daughter of Zeus I would do even better as a gifted child of Aphrodite, of Venus." She looked around. Grudging agreement seemed to emit from most.

Julius nodded. "Yes. Someone to keep the Romans and Greeks from killing each other. Fine. Anyone else? We need five more."

Perseus raised his hand. "I'll go. I'll take anything that comes up that would do well in battle." To this no nods were needed. It was obvious that Perseus would go. Maybe his luck will fallow him in the next life.

Amelia Earhart stood. "I will go as well. None will stand in my way." No one tried. She too was well respected.

"I'll go," said a steady voice. For many it took a while to recognize him. But when they did, weariness took place. Meleager was a hero, true, but his life depended on a single stick. There was uneasiness of likely he would be to die too young in this next life as well. Or worse. Die just as he was needed for battle and was already part of the Prophesy. But no one else stood to challenge him for his place. And so Meleager remained standing.

"No one else? All are these great heroes just cowards in disguise?" cried out Perseus. "Come! Will no one else attempt to save Olympus?"

"We will." All heads turned to a pair in the very back, a pair no one had expected to even come to the meeting. It was a meeting for the dead. But in a way, they were dead as well.

"By the gods." Muttered Julius slowly under his breath, "I think we just won the war."


	3. Chapter 2: Twins

**In my last couple of chapters I forgot to say that I'm really out of practice. For the whole summer I didn't write at all, and was surrounded by my native tongue, which isn't English. I'm having some trouble and would really like feedback. Flaming I don't mind. It's feedback and helpful. **

**So, I know these heroes aren't the most famous around, but they're pretty powerful, and I thought it made some sense. To me. If it doesn't make sense, and you tell me, I'll do my best to fix that in the fallowing chapters. Thanks to everyone who read the last two chapters. I probably won't get another chance to post soon, so this one a posted earlier then I normally would. Sorry it sucks. I really don't have much to say for it.**

**Beta. Please.**

**Twins**

Everyone watch the flickering Dioscuri. Of course they could reincarnate. They had done it before and had been legendary. But after that the twins had refused to reincarnate again, though their place in Elysium was guarantied. In fact, they never even left Elysium anymore, even though everyone knew they could, and would have to someday make up for every second spent among the dead.

In their second life they had been Remus and Romulus. They had built Rome, and then Romulus killed Remus in a terribly accident. Remus seemed to have forgiven him. They seemed to unanimously blame Mars, though no one had ever truly heard the full tale.

In their first lives they were called Castor and Polydeuces. They were brothers of Helen of Troy and her twin sister Clytemnestra. But unlike their younger twin sisters, or, in fact, any other child of mortal woman and god before or since, one was born mortal and the other immortal. After their adventures Castor died, yet Polydeuces gave half of his eternity of immortality to his brother, a gift from their father Zeus. One day dead and the other spent alive and well on Olympus. But they had not gone back to Olympus since the day before they reincarnated, and no one dared ask why.

Unlike before the reincarnation, the brothers were no longer truly seen as half mortal. On a normal day they were the same as everyone else, though respected even more then Perseus. On a day where a Meeting of the Dead is held, on the other hand, they were gods. It cannot be forgotten that for everyday that they missed on Olympus they earn another for later. That would mean around three thousand years of being gods as soon as they decide to return to Olympus.

"Why?" asked Napoleon, "Why would you go through this? You could easily wait the war out. Or go to Olympus and fight from there. Why reincarnate into demigods, why become weaker then you are now?"

Castor snickered, "Yes. Let's fight from Olympus where we are useless compared to the rest and are bound by the laws of the gods," he shimmered into Remus, "Where we have neither point nor power."

Romulus shook his head, "And what awaits us on Olympus if these new demigods do not prevail? A trip to Tartarus. Wonderful." Shimmering, Polydeuces looked at crowd. "I would think you would want us to fight along side you. I know I prefer you over Mars and Zeus. With them we have a bone to pick."

Castor/Remus nodded. "We would be twins once more, born to the next child of the Big Three. I would be the younger, to live longer, this time, then my brother. He would be the elder, to the toll of the first Great Prophesy. Preferably, we'll be Greek. And not Zeus's children."

Romulus frowned. "You mean Roman." Castor Growled. "No, Greek." They turned to face each other, both reaching for their swords. The tension in the crowd suddenly vanished. This they all understood and enjoyed. A fight, one that will come and go and the next day are forgotten. The kind they could watch and not worry if one of them would die. And yet they all could feel the ghost of adrenaline running in their veins. They could remember just for a minute how they used to be, when alive.

But Odysseus, who as a mortal had not much affection for the twins, refused to let the subject drop. He wanted the brothers to suffer, even though he did not fully comprehend why they hate their father so. "Neither of you will have much of an option. Most likely you will be children of Zeus. He will break first and soon." Both brothers flinched, but backed away. Odysseus was right. They were not going to have an option as to whom they are born.

All eyes turned back to Julius, who had taken the opportunity the fighting presented to attempt to use the radio in Amelia's house. It was a new invention he had not yet used, and Amelia had made it clear to stay out of her house after the time he broke her chandlers by shooting them with her gun. Slowly moving away from the radio, and Amelia, he stood once again in front of the crowd. "Well, now we wait. We need one person to keep an eye on the living at all times to make sure we do not miss any children of the Big Three. Any volunteers for the first shift?"

This round of searching for volunteers went far worse then the first. As the crowd edged away from Amelia's house, Julius was left yelling at thin air and alone on the first shift of many, many shifts. So many, in fact, that those shifts were their first mistake.


	4. Chapter 3: Too Long a Wait

**Too Long a Wait**

Odysseus had been wrong. Waiting for the child of the Big Three to be born, the foreseen "soon" had came and gone. All three seemed far more faithful then one would imagine. Or, at least when it came to mortal women. After so many years the dead became lazy about watching for a child. They made their first mistake.

Martin Luther King Jr., a very peaceful man who joined the cause quickly after his death, was to be told by Paris when to come for his shift. But Paris seemed to have forgotten such a detail. By the time Martin noticed that Paris was not on shift any longer and ran to the River Lethe, where are potential reincarnations are shown in the form of relationships between the living, there was already a mortal women in Zeus's arm's. A mortal women heavy with child. And by the time the twins had reached the River not only was it impossible for two to enter the womb and make sure there was twins born, but also the child was a girl.

"Not going to happen. Nope. Not going to happen. I like being a man, thank you very much, and I won't go without my brother," said Polydeuces. "And what is wrong with women?" glared Amelia. She was tired of such comments. All the Underworld seemed to have lived in the ancient times, where women were useless. Nervously, Polydeuces looked her way. "Nothing. But I am not a woman. Would you be a man?" Amelia grunted in grudging agreement. Perseus frowned. "Jump into the River before it's too late. We only have a minute before the fetus becomes to strong and rejects you." Castor sighed. "Look, Polydeuces is not going to do it. Most likely this child will die before the time comes either way. And after this child Zeus will no longer care for the broken oath, and most likely Poseidon or Neptune, or Hades or Pluto, will be upset and not care for the oath as well. This is the straw that breaks the camel's back, whether the girl lives or not."

Odysseus shot Castor a look. "Fine. But we keep a closer eye from now on. Understood? It will be the twins on guard. They are the ones who need to reincarnate."

Julius smiled. "Fine by me. Amelia, may I watch your 'television'?" Amelia screamed in frustration. "Why don't you get your own? They're free in Elysium!"

The group backed away from the River then, leaving the fuming brothers to wait at the River for their trip into the mortal world.

Remus argued with Gandhi in the Isles of Bless, as Romulus panicked by the River Lethe. The gods took longer to cheat longer then expected once again, and the twins had decided to switch back and forth for the shift. He looked at the Rive once more. Two were coming, and both he had missed. He hadn't assumed to watch out for Jupiter making the moves on a woman he had had a child with in Greek form, and he hadn't thought that such a poor, unimportant woman would catch Poseidon's eye. He was known to like quality women.

Romulus cursed. Jupiter and that woman would have produced a child at any moment, and Poseidon's woman was pregnant. It was still early, but it would be too late if Remus came at the time they had planned he would. He had sent a son of Hermes to send him the message, of course, but it may take a while for Remus to hear him from the Isles. Shifting to Polydeuces he sent out a long line of Greek curses. This was not good. This could mean missing two more demigods, and he did not believe that all three would die. He looked at the Isles, and the son of Hermes, and it seems the rest of Elysium, screaming at them. He cursed some more.

After what seemed an eternity of pacing, though most likely just a couple months, someone grabbed his shoulder and forced him to a stop. Meleager. The others had come a while ago, while Polydeuces was busy worrying. "First, you're making me dizzy. Second, it's too late for twins for the child of Poseidon. Soon, the gender will have been picked. It's time you enter the River." Polydeuces pulled himself away, disgusted. "Not without my brother." Helen took by the arms, keeping him from pacing any longer. "Brother, there is not much of an option. At least you are not a child of Zeus once more. At least you are Poseidon's child. As a god you were in his service, the savior of sinking ships." She looked him in the eye, trying to sooth the brother she had once loved more then any of the suitors who had fallowed her every step.

"I will have no brother in this life then? I will die a Greek at the age of sixteen? I will die alone once again, like in my second life?" Helen held on to his shoulder. "He is coming, you can see his ship. But he will be late. Go. We have no time for this." Helen tried to push Polydeuces into the water, but Polydeuces stood strong, staring at the ship, a look of pain on his face. Odysseus glanced at the River, than winked at Argus. Turning he looked at Polydeuces and frowned.

"A son of Poseidon! Wonderful! Now I'll have even more difficulty controlling you! We'll end up in another Trojan War!" Polydeuces whirled around, glaring. "The Trojan War was not our fault! How were we to know that the oath to protect Helen's husband would lead to Menelaus taking an army to Troy's doors?" He grabbed for his sword and moved in on Odysseus, giving Argus a perfect opportunity to shove Polydeuces into the Lethe.

Romulus/Polydeuces grabbed at thin air, screaming. "Castor! Remus! Get here quick! ODYSSEUS, YOU WILL PAY!" Than a splash. The heroes saw no more of their friend, only the River Lethe taking the child of Poseidon away as an opportunity for reincarnation.

When Castor finally reached the River he saw the options had gone down from two to one, and his brother gone. He fell to his knees and grabbed his hair, groaning in defeat. "No time for that, Castor. It seems that you only have five minutes to become a son of Jupiter," said Perseus. "You must jump."

"No twin. A son of the Sky God. Roman. This is my entire fault," muttered poor Castor.

"Ok. Amelia, grab his arm. I'll grab the other. On three." Perseus and Amelia dragged Castor to the River, and shoved him in the way they had his brother.

"Well. That was…different from what we hoped for. Now it's our turn. I see a son of Mars. He's the decedent of Poseidon as well. That will be useful. I'm leaving, goodbye. You people are depressing me." Meleager jumped in, not giving anyone a chance to argue.

"A daughter of Aphrodite. That will do. Goodbye. We will see each other soon enough." Helen was gone.

Argus, who for some reason had taken the form of his second life as a man named Sammy for the bath in the River, found a suitable son of Hephaestus to become. Amelia had found a daughter Bellona, scaring both Odysseus and Perseus with the potential of meeting her in this new life.

"Well, just me and you," said Odysseus. "Found anything?" Perseus nodded. He pointed to a son of Apollo. "That will do. Some one righteous by default." He simply walked away into in the River, not a look back.

"Please, please, let me stay a man. That would be wonderful. And not awkward when I come back to Elysium." He turned, looking for someone the Goddess of Wisdom was with. A man, Chase, came up. He took a deep breath, and jumped in.


	5. Chapter 4: To Know Your Friends

**Ok, so this is the last chapter (I think) on this story. I can't continue from this point of view any farther then this. I might have a sequel though. But that would mean continuing after the Son of Neptune and speculating, and I am not very comfortable doing that. I usually just write stories that might have happen along with the series (es?), since it just looks silly when the real books come out. Anyway, tell me what you think. **

**Beta. Again, a Beta would be really nice. Unless there is another way to find Betas? Then please tell me. **

**To Know Your Friends**

The first piece of news they had from the Land of the Living came from Perseus.

Only nine years past since the eight reincarnated before they saw their friend again. He had died before he had even known he was a demigod, protecting a young girl at school from a sphinx. That deed was enough to land him in Elysium once more, and he gladly told his friends that nothing had yet happen on land.

Of course, that was all Perseus knew himself. The others knew that Kronos was stirring, that he was whispering in a mortal's ear somewhere, filling the mortal with evil plans. The living did not know this yet, or, at least, most did not. But the dead did. When fear filled their hearts, they did what they could. They partied. They drank. They ate. They enjoyed Elysium before, they feared, it was taken from them.

The second time they had news from the living came when three living mortals entered the Underworld. Hector was the first to see it.

His heart filled with hope. Thirteen years had pasted since they reincarnated, and these children must have been around twelve. Well, except for the satyr. He was obviously older.

Hector called as many Elysiumers together. This they had to see. For one mortal looked much like a son of Poseidon. And the other looked much like a daughter of Athena. When Julius saw the girl, he laughed like a mad man.

"OH! Who wants to bet that that is Odysseus? Most likely they'll kill each other, but, oh, how I hope they end up together! Think! Polydeuces and Odysseus! OH!" He cried out, and all around him those who knew the two well laughed as well.

But even as they laughed, there was relief in the air. At least two had survived. At least two are doing well. And look! Look how they pass by Cerberus without a scratch. Look how they enter Hades palace, and they do not die! Neither their souls nor their bodies are seen again. For a few years.

Yet sadness also filled them. The boy, the son of Poseidon, was alone. They remembered how the Dioscuri in Elysium. After seeing them like that, how could not look at that one soul and feel it was it was incomplete? They wondered if he knew that he would die alone.

They soon heard about two others as well. A son of Jupiter and daughter of Bellona. They were in Camp Jupiter. They were heroes. Or so say the dead from New Rome.

The new dead Romans claim that everyone thinks they will get together. Castor and Amelia Earhart. Poor Castor.

They wonder if Remus ever wakes up wondering why he felt alone, the way Romulus said he did after Remus died. They wonder if they still had their connection. They wonder if they ever feel like they should be gods. If they are ever tempted to simply become gods in their sleep and fight these wars as the people they knew, here in the Land of the Dead.

They wonder what is keeping Argus, and why the entire world does not yet sing of Helen's beauty. They wonder if Meleager stick has burned out yet.

They could only wonder.

The two Huntresses of Artemis's hunt told them the tales of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. 'Perseus': how that made the original smile. Maybe the wrong soul reincarnated to that family.

They had rescued Zeus's lightning bold. They had saved the Greek camp by finding the Golden Fleece, traveling by the islands that Odysseus had the first time, reaching the Fleece that helped make the Dioscuri famous. They held up the sky. They fought Atlas.

California. The poor Dioscuri had been so close.

And now they had a weapon. A daughter of Hades, with a brother still among living. They knew, now, that the mortal Kronos had was someone Annabeth loved. They now knew that mortals, demigods, and monsters were turning against the gods.

Maybe they could win. Maybe.

Jason Grace was the brother of Thalia Grace. Thalia Grace was a huntress now. They knew of her from the dead Greek Huntresses. She was a Huntress now. Percy Jackson was truly going to be the hero in the Prophesy.

Jason Grace was celebrated at Camp Jupiter. But the dead could only wonder how Jason would do, taking his brother's place when the camps come together. How he will feel, not even knowing that the person who had always been most important to him was dead.

Reyna was even more terrifying, by the looks of it, in this life. She was in charge in an army, and not a soul in Elysium felt safe.

Yet, still, Helen had not been seen. Argus had not yet created a name for himself. Meleager they all feared was too late for. But still they hoped. Maybe in the end they will still win.

There had been battles in both Camps. The dead heroes of the camps told many tales.

Their friends were still at large. At least, the ones they could find.

Percy hasn't heard the Prophesy.

The twins still haven't seen each other. The mighty Dioscuri still didn't know what they were. They still did not rise to their potential.

There was still hope.

The son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, had brought Percy Jackson to the River Styx. Achilles told them how hard it was not to shake his friend. How hard it was not tell him everything. How he feared that the curse would destroy him in battle. He feared that he took risks to easily, could easily risk all in battle as well. He wished he could shake him, to remind him that he had another option. Immortality. That, too, could help him in battle. Anything but that curse.

Yet everyone was glad he had a little more, now, to help him. Hopefully he will destroy Kronos before dying.

Romans told them that Jason destroyed Kronos's throne. He was praetor now.

Percy lived. Now there were still seven for the second Prophesy. Clytemnestra, younger sister of the Dioscuri and twin sister of Helen, celebrated harder then any other. Her brothers and sister would meet again. They would fight side by side. And how they cheered when they heard that mighty Polydeuces had rejected immortality once again! Did it he not take it because instinct told him that taking it back would mean at least half an eternity without his brother? Was it because instinct told him that he loved them more then Olympus? And, oh, it is so true to character, that he would insist that the gods claim their children. Had the demigods in Elysium not spoken of doing that very some thing thousand so of times over?

How they laughed when the heard that Annabeth and Percy were together! How they would mock them when the returned to Hades!

That day was full of celebration.

That night they listened to Gaia's anger.

They remember watching Death disappear. They remember watching the wicked leave in his absence.

They remember watching Bianca leave for a second life. They remembered Nico's disappointment, and how he took a daughter of Pluto in her place.

They remember realizing that one of their friends may have competition for their place as one of the Seven.

They remember being told by the son of the God of the Dead that Percy and Jason had switched places.

They remember being told of a daughter of Aphrodite who could make anyone do what she wanted.

They remember being told of a boy who built the _Argo II_.

They remember being told of a boy who changes shape, a descendent of Poseidon, but a son of Mars.

They remember the day the son of Hades disappeared.

They remember the day when all the information they had came from the rising Gaia.

They remember the fear, the loss of ability to celebrate, as those of the Fields of Punishment simply left.

They remember wishing their friends would remember. That they would come and listen to the Earth they way they used to. That they come help their dead friends as well.


End file.
